


Mixtape

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 80s, 80s music and references, F/M, Fluff, Future AU, Growing Up, I'm obsessed with 80s music thanks to this show, Max & Dustin (I kinda ship it), Mileven, Small mention of Jancy (sorry Steve), bashful mike, he's such a cinnamon roll who needs to be protected by the badass that is Eleven, i can't stop writing about them growing up together ok i think its adorable, they're 16 at the start of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Extracts in Mike and El's lives as they grow up and their relationship develops, all set to the soundtrack of the 80s. Fluff guaranteed.





	1. How will I know?

**December, 1987**

 

"Nice going Dustin, you rolled a five, we can't win now." Lucas lightly hit him on the arm. The boys were in the Wheeler's basement playing Dungeons and Dragons, you'd think at 16 they had better things to do on a Saturday night. El was usually content just sat watching or reading a book but lately, she felt weird around Mike, like things moving in her stomach. Butterflies, Nancy had called them when El asked her about it. Tonight she decided to go up and talk to her as she was back from college for Christmas, El needed some female company as Max had gone back to California for the holidays.

"I'm going to hang out with Nancy," El said as she made her way up the stairs. The boys were too enraptured with their game to notice much but Mike gave a quick glance and smile as she left.

Up the stairs to Nancy's room she could hear her cassette tapes playing. Who was it again? Whitney something? El couldn't remember the name Nancy had told her, just remembering the upbeat tune. 

"The boys giving you a headache?" Nancy joked as she saw El appear at her door. She put down her phone, "I'll call you later, see you later." she smiled into the receiver. 

"Jonathon?" El asked. El felt a weird feeling in her gut when she thought about them together, about how certain they were with each other, always together. She wondered why it was never like that with Mike.

 _How will I know if he really loves me?_ The chorus of the song picked up. El frowned slightly, the song making her wonder. Does Mike...?

"Nancy, do you know Jonathon loves you?" she asked, slightly embarrassed at the awkwardness of the question.

"Is this about Mike?" she replied with a smirk at El's embarrassed nod.

"How, how _do_ you know?"

Nancy thought for a minute, it was quite a difficult question to answer. 

"It's hard to explain, you can see it in his actions. Especially Mike, he may not say it but that boy has got it bad." Nancy smiled thinking about her dorky brother. 

"Got what bad?"

"He's totally smitten with you. I've seen how flustered he gets around you."

"But why, why won't he say?" It was a little disheartening, not truly knowing. Nancy could think all she wants but how could she know if he really loved her or not?

"Give that boy time, he's a dork most of the time, especially when it comes to feelings. Boys aren't very good at that thing, they can be -"

"Mouth-breathers."

Nancy laughed, "exactly." 

They spent the rest of the night reading magazines Nancy had left over, El learning new things about celebrities and music. Nancy said she'd make a tape for her if she'd like so she could listen to the music. It was nice to have some girl time instead of being swamped by teenage boys everyday. 

When El went to go home, she gave Mike a quick hug, noticing how his cheeks seemed to get more pink as she pulled away. His gaze always seemed to linger on her face, and she smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek. "See you tomorrow Mike."

El smiled to herself as she walked home with Will. Nancy was right, perhaps Mike didn't say it but she could see it. She could see in his actions that maybe, he did love her. That's how you know.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How Will I know - Whitney Houston (1985)


	2. Every little thing she does is magic

**March, 1989**

 

Mike had the boombox playing in the background as he studied, El watching him as she read her own book. Finals were coming up and he needed to study, which was hard because even though she was just reading a book, Mike was easily distracted by El's presence. He had recently gotten the courage up to ask her out formally and to a proper date, not just some silly school dance. El had begun to quietly hum along to the music, why Mike thought it was sensible to study to music was beyond her. Since discovering all these new songs El found herself incapable of _not_ singing or humming along so how could anyone focus like that. Unbeknown to her, Mike would only put on the music because he knew how much she enjoyed it and loved hearing her quietly join in and occasionally bop along. 

With a frustrated sigh Mike leaned back in his chair, head titled upside down to look back at El on the sofa behind him. 

"You need a break," she said, trying not to laugh at how silly he looked. She stood up and walked over to him to look at what he'd been studying when he reached out and caught her hand. He liked catching her off guard with simple acts of affection. He sat back up as she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and rested her head on his shoulder. 

"Come on, stand up." She held out her hand for him to take, but he just stared at her.

"Why?" he raised an eyebrow and slowly took her hand.

"Dance," she laughed as she spun herself around in his arms as she turned the volume of the song up with her mind.

 _Every little thing she does is magic_  
_Everything she do just turns me on_  
_Even though my life before was tragic_  
_Now I know my love for her goes on._

"El!" Mike laughed as they spun around, hands clasped tightly. "I need to study." he stopped and tried to reach for his textbook but it floated just out of reach. He turned around to see a smug grin appear across his girlfriend's face - he never got tired of calling her his girlfriend.

He shook his head and smiled, slowly walking towards her with his arms held out. 

"Don't even _think_ about it Wheeler." She said slowly backing away, suddenly understanding where this was heading. Mike had recently discovered that El was surprisingly ticklish.

"Oh come on, I just want to hug my girlfriend." he said innocently.

"That's what you say, but your eyes tell a different, more deceitful plan. I'm not falling for it again, ahh-" she ran trying to escape the impending grip of tickles.

She screamed with laughter as he caught her. "Ok, ok you win. Please, no more."

Both sat up, red faced and panting, almost with hysteria. 

"You're crazy, you know that?" she said between heavy pants. 

He wrapped an arm around her and kiss her forehead, "Not as crazy as you."  


The tape had ended long ago and the textbook was left abandoned on the floor after the chaos of the tickle debacle. El decided Mike needed to get some sugar so they went out for ice cream instead, one of her favourite things to do since Mike had introduced her to it a few years ago.  She promised him he'd pass his finals, that she believed in him; and that was all he needed to know he'd be just fine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every little thing she does is magic - The Police (1981)


	3. It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea from the scene in Say Anything.... because I kind of wanted angst but resolved in a cute way and you know my boy Mike would do this for Eleven.
> 
> This chapter is basically very cliched, trope filled fluff that I got inspiration from with the many romantic movies I watch because I'm a sap for romance. Probably my favourite chapter.

**June, 1992**

 

El locked herself in her room. Joyce tried to get her to talk but El said she just needed to be alone. Mike and El had an argument- which was nothing new, they had ups and downs like everyone else. But never like this before. She couldn't even remember what caused it, only that Mike had said some pretty terrible things, but she wasn't so guilt free either having sent him flying after shouting at him. He hadn't written to her or called her much while he was at college, that was part of their argument, but it had all happened so fast. It was like a flashback to when they were twelve, the same tone and anger was across his face and El knew she had to get away. Perhaps he was better of without her she thought. He didn't need some telekinetic weirdo who didn't understand basic things slowing him down. A tear rolled down her cheek as she tried to fight these invasive thoughts, leaning against her door, head in hands.

The rain gently patted against the window, calming her slightly. She could've sworn she could hear something else between the patters of hitting her window. Drying her eyes she stood up and wiped the condensation from her window.

"You've got to be kidding..." she whispered to herself and opened her window.

Mike was stood on top of his car, a large boombox in both hands - the same boombox they used to dance to together in his basement. His hair was dripping wet from the rain, little curls forming. El had to remind herself she was angry at him, no matter how cute he might look right now. "El!" he shouted as he jumped off his car and approached her room (the Byer's house was single storied so he was able to meet her at face level).

"Really? Say Anything?"

He shrugged, the music still playing in the background:

 _It's gonna take a lot to take me away from you_  
_There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do_

"Look, I'm sorry. I was stupid. Really stupid. I can't tell you how sorry I am. Would you please put me down?" She had a habit of using her powers to lift him in the air whenever she was angry with him. Rolling her eyes she released him and he hit the ground with a loud thump, splashing in a puddle.

"Ow, ok I deserve that." He rubbed his butt as he stood up and a rather large mud stain clung to his trousers.

"Mike, you're insane. It's raining. Can't we do this another time."

"No, it can't wait. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness. I was a real jerk." he reached for one of her hands.

"Yeah, you were like the definition of jerk." El looked down.

"If I could take back everything I said I would. I don't know why I said those things. I guess, I'm scared that I can't give you the world like you deserve."

"Don't you see, you already have." she gestured around her, voice cracking slightly from holding back tears. "Ten years ago, I could never dream of something like this. And it's thanks to you. I just wish you would talk to me when you feel like this. We're supposed to be there for each other."

"I'll always be here for you. _Always_." he held her gaze. 

"Couldn't you have waited for a better time? I know it's June but it's freezing." She turned to leave her room to open the front door but he held tightly on to her hand.

"No, I need to say it now or I'll regret letting you get away." he was almost shouting. El couldn't tell if it was because he was so passionate or because the rain had picked up.

"You're insane for standing in the rain like this so stop acting like, like a-"

"Mouth-breather?" he finished. Both laughing at the use of their juvenile phrase Mike had taught her all those years ago.

"You're an idiot Mike Wheeler." She leaned out her window, grabbing him by the collar and kissed him lightly, both forgetting the rain that was dripping over them. 

 _I bless the rains down in Africa_  
_Gonna take some time to do the things we never had_

 They pulled back, foreheads still pressing together, Mike's hand still cupping her cheek. "So..." he laughed, "Can I come in now? It's, it's still raining..."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Africa - Toto (1982)


	4. L-O-V-E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this one isn't an 80s song but it's such a sweet song. Again, this chapter is kind of mushy but who doesn't secretly enjoy that?

**September, 1993**

 

After graduating college a few months ago, Mike had recently gotten his first real job in an office whilst El had a small job in a local bookshop. They didn't have much money yet, but they had enough for a small apartment together. All day they had been unpacking boxes of furniture and small possessions they had accumulated over the years. El had been given some of Nancy's old things including a record player since she didn't have anywhere for it now she and Jonathon had his large collection of tapes cluttering up their apartment in New York. She was unpacking a box of mementos from all the dates she and Mike had been on like movie tickets, items won from the arcade, even a napkin from the ice cream place they'd had their first "official" date when they were 16. El smiled at all the memories that came flooding back and felt a pair of arms hug her from behind as a soft kiss was placed on her temple.

"I can't believe you kept all this stuff." Mike said as he rested his chin on her shoulder to see all the items in the box.

"They're special, they remind me of all the things we've done."

"Well, you'll have to make space for more because I'm not going anywhere."

They continued to unpack small boxes, having gotten the main furniture such as the couch sorted. They would need to wait another week for the bed to arrive, the bed shop insisted it'd be ready but of course it wasn't. Mike made a mental note to have a word with them.

"Oh, Mike. I think we accidentally picked up one of your mother's old boxes of records." El said and showed him the dusty box filled with songs from the 50s and 60s. She took one out of its sleeve and put it on the record player. Her stomach broke the silence with a loud rumble. 

"Someone's hungry." Mike laughed. "Well, the oven hasn't arrived yet either so... how about we go out to eat? I'll call the guys as well." 

"I was hoping you'd say that." she kissed his cheek and went to grab their coats, happily skipping toward the door.

Mike watched his girlfriend with the biggest smile on his face and wondered how someone so amazing could love a dork like him.

"Come on, let's go." She grabbed his hand eagerly and pulled him out the door. 

* * *

 "I still can't get over Max and Dustin." Mike said as they stumbled into their flat in the dark. Who would've guessed that they'd get together?"

Max had asked for help moving out over the summer and Dustin was the only one available to help her. They went out for a drink after for a hard days work and well...childhood crushes were remembered and one thing led to another.

"I think it's sweet." El giggled. They'd maybe had one or two drinks as well tonight, it was only natural they were 22 almost 23 now.

"You're sweet." he said as their lips met in a slightly more passionate kiss than when they were fully sober. 

Naturally, they fell slightly backwards, El bumping into the record player they had forgotten all about. The record started playing, making them come back to their senses, breathing a little heavily.

 _L, is for the way you look at me_  
_O, is for the only one I see_

Mike looked down at their hands and slowly pulled her up, spinning her gently.

 _V, is very very, extraordinary_  
_E, is even more than anyone that you adore_

"Mike-"

"Let's dance, for old time's sake." wrapping his hands around her waist, pulling her closer to him and started swaying to the music. They pressed their foreheads together, enjoying just being together.

Remembering the song from when he heard his mother listening to music, Mike began softly singing the lyrics in El's ear.

 _"And love_  
_Is all that I can give, to you_  
_Love, is more than just a game, for two"_

He picked her up and spun her around in their small flat. Laughing quietly as he continued to serenade her.

" _Two, in love can make it_  
_Take my heart, and please don't break it_  
_Love, was made for me and you"_

They stopped spinning and stared at each other, faces illuminated by the street-lights outside.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" she whispered.

He smiled and leaned in, "yes, but I never get tired of hearing it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L.O.V.E - Nat King Cole (1965)


	5. You're the one that I want

**February, 1994**

 

"I can show you the world, shining, shimmering splendid. Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?" Mike began serenading El in their kitchen whilst he was cooking their dinner.

Since El had accompanied Mike when he took his sister Holly to see the Little Mermaid back in 1989, Disney had been a massive part of her life. She adored all the songs and characters. Mike had seen how happy it made her and vowed he would take her to every Disney film that came out, even borrowing his sisters' old video tapes of movies like Snow White and Sleeping Beauty, all so he could see that smile he loved so much. He didn't care that his friends would mock him for being 23 and watching Disney movies, if it made El happy then he was happy. Because of her love for Disney, he also knew all the words to the songs. El would smirk whenever she heard him softly humming a Disney song which she would join in and it eventually turned into a full blown duet with passionate hand actions and dancing, much like tonight.

"A whole new world, a new fantastic point of view" they sang together, arms stretched out in passion as they sang along with each other.

Nights like this always made El realise how much she truly loved him, as if she ever needed any reminding. She could sense he was embarrassed whenever one of their friends brought up the fact he knows all the words to Disney songs, but it was sweet that he did that for her. Besides, Dustin can talk, he and Max often came with Mike and El to see the movies as a double date and then go for ice cream afterwards (the only way Max could convince him to come). Who cares if they were in their 20s, "you're never too old for ice cream" Dustin would say as he ordered a large sundae, Max face-palming behind him. 

"For you and meeeeee" they finished, El laughing at how Mike tried to hit a high note at the end.

"You know, we should go to karaoke." Mike said as he filled both their bowls with pasta- he wasn't a very good cook and this was all he could make but he liked to try and treat El once in a while, if you could call under cooked pasta a "treat".

"Karaoke?" El asked at the unfamiliar word. She knew most words by now, but there was still the odd occasion when she came across something she'd not heard. Mike would waste no time in explaining to her what it meant. That was another thing she loved about him, he would never get angry or judge her if she didn't know a word even after all these years. He'd simply explain it so she could understand.

"Yeah, it's were you go and sing songs, kind of like what we just did. It can be in front of people which is a little scary- but we could do a duet. Usually, you go to a bar and they have a competition to win some free food or something, but it's a fun night out. We could call Dustin, Max, Lucas, Will-" he often went off mumbling when he thought his idea was stupid or embarrassing.

"Mike,"

"Yeah?" he looked up blushing. She still had that affect on him, even after 10 years.

"It sounds like fun." she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, ok. Yeah. I'll uh, I'll set something up for the weekend?" her heart raced seeing how flustered he still got, it was endearing.

* * *

"And Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii eeeee Iiiiiii will always love, yooouuuuuuu"

"I don't know him," Max said as she covered her face with her hands after witnessing Dustin singing Whitney Housten's "I will always love you".

Will - who had brought a video camera and decided to film everyone's performances, and El were laughing and cheering him on whilst Lucas and Mike were at the bar getting everyone drinks. The music stopped and a round of applause followed.

"Thank you!" Dustin pumped his fist in the air, followed by an elaborate bow. "That was dedicated to my girlfriend Max." he winked and pointed to where Max had sunk further in her chair. He always made a joke of embarrassing her in public, to be fair she liked to embarrass him to. It was kind of their thing.

Mike and Lucas joined them back at the table. "Nice Dustin, my ears didn't bleed this time." Lucas joked as he handed Dustin his drink.

"Hey, I've been practising."he laughed.

"No really. He has." Max interjected with a horrified expression. "Try being woken up to the sounds of that in the shower every morning."

It was a few more people before Mike and El were up. Lucas had already been up and sung some Michael Jackson - he could do a scarily good impression, the voice maybe not but the moves were almost identical. Will was up after Mike and El, obviously he was singing the Clash "Should I stay or should I go?", it was special because Jonathon had introduced him to them.

Mike noticed El was a little jittery and wrapped his arm around her. He whispered in her ear, "You don't have to do this if you don't want to. It's ok."

She shook her head. "No, I want to."

"It's just like when we sing at home." he kissed her temple.

The people before Mike and El had just left the stage. Mike took El's hand and led her up to the stage; they were met with the loudest applause from their friends. El looked out into the crowd; her friends were all cheering her on. Dustin had his arm around Max who gave her a thumbs up, Lucas cupped his hands around his mouth to cheer the loudest for them - installing confidence in El, and Will waved as he raised the video recorder to his eye. 

"Ready?" Mike smiled as he handed her the microphone. _Heh,_ Mike- _rophone_ , El laughed to herself.

"Yes." she returned his smile but took his hand to calm her nerves. 

The music started and Mike was up first. They were singing some song from a movie she had watched with Nancy when she came to visit Mike and El at their apartment. Mike was copying the actions from that film and El laughed when he was kneeling in front of her signing along.

"You better shape up, because I need a man. And my heart is set on you." she sang, pointing at Mike. Eventually as they got more comfortable, they got lost in the song and began dancing like they did when they sang together at home.

"You're the one that I want!" they stopped at the same time and Mike pulled her in for a kiss, almost punctuating the ending of the song. The audience went wild and erupted with cheers and whoops. 

"Ok, you guys need to stop being so cute together." Max said as she hugged El when they walked off stage. "It's making me and Dustin look bad."

"Hey, _you're_ the one that didn't want to sing with _me_." Dustin pointed out and Max rolled her eyes at him.

The whole experience was new and exciting, El felt a kind of adrenaline rush after performing. Never in a million years did she think she'd be able to do that. 

"I still think I was better." Lucas grinned, "Hey, what'd you do that for?" he held his hands up in mock frustration as El "accidentally" used her powers to knock over his drink. She shrugged and acted like she didn't even know what he was talking about. 

It was a great evening, the gang was back together again after being apart for so long with work and college. They could feel like kids again, laughing and joking around, like the good old days (minus the bad men and the creatures trying to kill them).

Watching El laugh with all their friends Mike realised that perhaps it was time he made an important decision. They had come so far these last ten years, through so much and he had known for a long time that she would be the one to stay with him the rest of his life. He only held off from asking because he was scared they were too young. But while he'd been up there - on his _knees_ for her- he realised he couldn't wait much longer. He needed to speak with Nancy.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're the one that I want - Grease (1978)


	6. Can't help falling in love

**March, 1994**

 

"Mike, you've been acting weird these past couple days. Are you feeling ok?" El tentatively pressed a hand to his forehead. They were driving back from seeing Hopper for his birthday - El curious as to why Mike had spent a long time talking to him. Joyce simply waved it off trying to distract El.

"Yeah, I'm just, tired." Mike mumbled unconvincingly. He was still freaking out that Hopper had actually given permission for him to ask El to marry him. He couldn't believe he was really going to do this. He had asked Nancy how she thought he should do it, she was always an expert on these kinds of things - especially since she and Jonathan were going to be celebrating their 2 year wedding anniversary next month. Nancy had told him not to over think it, that simple was always the best. No need for extravagant displays when El didn't need it to know he loved her. Mike just hoped Nancy was right. 

* * *

 That night, Mike plucked up the courage to say the words he never dreamed he'd ever ask. They were lying in bed, El curled up at his side. He had originally planned going to the spot they first met - but Mike couldn't exactly remember because it was 11 years ago and at night, so he decided to just go for it. Jonathan had told him that when he asked Nancy, he counted to three and then went for it. 

"Just a few seconds of courage." he had said when Mike and El had been visiting Jonathan and Nancy's house. Mike had pulled Jonathan aside for some advice on the actual asking.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. Anyone can see how she feels about you."

* * *

 

So here Mike was, lying in bed about to be the bravest he's ever been in his life. Suddenly fighting a demogorgon didn't seem so bad as asking the girl he loves to marry him.

"Come on Wheeler. Few seconds of courage." he whispered to himself and gently tapped El awake.

"What's wrong?" she asked sleepily, eyes not fully open yet.

 _Shit,_ he did it. Why did he do it. _That was so stupid you idiot._ Mike freaked out in his head, but tried to remain calm on the outside.

"Uhh," oh great now he was muttering. This was a mistake, he kept telling himself. No. You've waited too long to do this, now or never, now or never.

"I just wanted to say, I love you."

"Really? I never knew." she joked, kissing him on the cheek. Her hand rested on his chest. "Wow, your heart is beating really fast, are you sure you don't feel ill." she sat up slightly concerned.

"Yes, no I mean-" Mike sat up, flustered. He didn't have a clue what he was doing. He suddenly remembered how he had put the ring in his bedside table for safe keeping. 

"I uh..." he reached for the draw and pulled out the box.

"Mike?" El asked, raising an eyebrow. She'd seen these boxes before when watching a movie while they baby sat Holly. Could it be...?

"We've been through so much together, things people shouldn't have to go through. It's not been easy, but we've always looked out for each other." he began, his mouth going dry out of fear. He opened the box to reveal the small diamond ring, El's gasp was barely above a whisper.

"I love you, I can't imagine ever loving _anyone_ but you. So if you wanted-no, I think we should, uh what I mean is-" he stopped when El's lips met his.

"I would love to marry you Michael Wheeler."

* * *

 

"I called it. I totally called it back when you first met her!" Lucas slammed his hand on the table. Dustin laughed remembering how Lucas had mocked Mike's kindness towards El when they first found her, claiming he looked at her like he wanted to marry her.

Mike and El had arranged for everyone to come round for dinner so they could tell their friends about their engagement.

"Really?" El looked at the now blushing Mike.

"Well, I think I deserve some credit. You wouldn't have met if you hadn't been out looking for me." Will joked. It was still a sensitive subject but to avoid awkwardness, Will would occasionally make a few jokes, just to make the atmosphere less tense.

"Whatever would we have done?" Mike laughed, but secretly thought about how different his life would've been without El. It scared him.

"Can I be maid of honour?" Max leaned forward in her chair to look at El from behind Dustin's large head. He was feeling a little awkward around Max and hoped she wasn't wondering why _he_ hadn't proposed yet.

They all seemed genuinely excited, this was going to be the first wedding in their friendship group. No one really knew what this would mean however for their future...

* * *

**November, 1994**

 

It had been a whirlwind of the past couple months. They had decided on a small wedding and wanted it as soon as possible, choosing 11 years to the day in which they met. Overall, it had gone off without a hitch. Max insists she saw tears in Dustin's eyes at the ceremony but he would deny anything like that happened. 

Mike couldn't possibly choose a best man so Will, Lucas and Dustin all gave speeches - some more flattering than others, Mike tried to grin through the pain as Lucas recounted the many, many embarrassing tales of their childhood.

Finally the newlyweds could relax at the reception. 

_Wise men say_   
_Only fools rush in_

"May I have this dance, _Mrs_ Wheeler." Mike stood up and held his hand out to El.

"Certainly, _Mr_ Wheeler."she grinned back.

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

Their guests watched as they slowly danced. They looked at each other as if they were the only two people in the world. 

The night went on, El's feet soon got tired from dancing with Max all night. The two girls sat down and witnessed the boys passionately dance to the YMCA together. "Is it too late to say no?" El joked watching her husband - it didn't quite sink in yet- wave his arms around. It was like they'd gone back in time and were seeing those 12 year old boys again.

Finally they were free to escape to their hotel room but the couple simply collapsed on the bed from exhaustion after all that dancing. Mike looked over at the woman sleeping soundly beside him and wondered how he had been so lucky.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't help falling in love - Elvis (1961)


	7. Walking on sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where I'm going anymore I'm just making it up as I go. Hopefully it's not too trash.
> 
> thank you if you've read this far xx

**July, 1996**

 

"Please, just stop crying. Oh god, I don't know what I'm doing; Nancy is going to _kill_ me if something happens." Mike tried to quiet his one year old nephew but it wasn't working. He and El had been tasked with babysitting for Nancy and Jonathan as they went out for the evening. He tried to get his parents or Joyce to babysit but Nancy insisted he and El should do it.

* * *

 

"Who knows, maybe it'll be good practise." she had smirked as her and Jonathan dropped of their baby at Mike and El's apartment earlier that day.

Mike didn't like to think about that. He didn't think he could look after himself let alone a tiny human and El was no more experienced than him. But he'd be lying if he said he hadn't once wondered what it'd be like.

"How hard could it be?" she said after Nancy and Jonathan left. Mike didn't think she was taking it seriously enough.

 

* * *

 

"Why won't he stop?" El shouted from the kitchen, "Is he hungry? Where is that thing Nancy gave us?" she rummaged around trying to find the bottle.

"No, he literally ate an hour ago. I've been patting trying to get him to burp. I can't work it out." Mike sat down, his nephew crying in his lap.

"Well, whenever I'm sad, I like to listen to music."

"El, I don't think it works the same way for babies." he leaned forward and massaged his temples, boy do babies give you headaches.

"It's worth a try." she pulled out their old cassette player. 

 _I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure_  
_And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door_

She picked up the baby and started bobbing gently up and down. Surprisingly, he seemed to calm down. She had a smug grin on her face that said "I told you so." The Wheeler house was often full of music and dancing, Mike believed it was to make up for all those years she never had the luxury of music. Soon, they were both singing and dancing, the baby laughing and clapping along.

 _I'm walking on sunshine (whoa)_  
_I'm walking on sunshine (whoa)_  
_And don't it feel good_

El had never considered having a child of their own, they never talked about it. But there was something about seeing Mike so carefully and tenderly look after that tiny human as if it were more precious than his own life. It made her smile and her heart flutter. 

After they had managed to put the baby to sleep, they collapsed on the couch leaning against each other.

"Who knew babies were so much work?" El laughed. 

"Do you ever, I don't know, think about it?" She asked quietly. Mike went very still all of a sudden.

"Think about what?" He tried to act nonchalant but his blush gave it away.

"You know what I'm talking about..." She blushed as well, suddenly regretting bringing it up.

 "I guess, maybe. But not for a while though. I like what we have now."

"It would be nice. Someday. But there's no reason to rush it." 

"No, yeah absolutely."

"But if it happened...I wouldn't be opposed to it." She said awkwardly. "But I'm not saying now." She added quickly when she felt his heart beating faster against where her head rested.

"Life's pretty good right now."  He kissed her head.

Suddenly the baby began to cry again. "I'll deal with it." He said and got up. He couldn't help thinking though that maybe it wasn't too bad after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Walking on sunshine - Katrina and the Waves (1983)


	8. Only You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what this chapter is but here we go...I'm not too happy with this chapter but you can't like everything.

**April, 1997**

 

 

"To Max and Dustin."

The group all raised the glasses as they toasted the engagement of their friends. El had begged Max to have a Hen Night because hers was so much fun, but it just wasn't Max's thing so she decided to combine it with Dustin's Stag Party and have a large group party instead at their flat. There had been many drinks but the party kept going on through the night, getting slightly more intense as the evening progressed.

Mike and El continued dancing, the alcohol providing them energy.

 _Looking from a window above, it's like a story of love_  
_Can you hear me_

Mike pulled El closer and they slowly turned around on the dance floor. Well, if you could call the crowded, sticky ''from guests spilling drinks'' floor of Max and Dustin's living room a dance floor. 

 _Came back only yesterday_  
_I'm moving further away_  
_Want you near me_

Not many other people were dancing, so they had the space to themselves. They swayed, partly due to the alcohol. Neither had really drunk that much before but for some reason they had tonight.

 _All I needed was the love you gave_  
_All I needed for another day_  
_And all I ever knew_  
_Only you_

El closed the space between them with a kiss, Mike falling back slightly caught off guard. It became more passionate, neither willing to be the one to break away. He picked her up and after a few minutes they somehow ended up in a vacant room.

* * *

 

**July, 1997**

 

"You did what?!" Dustin shouted out loud in the café. "Sorry." he apologised to the people around him after he realised his sudden outburst. "At our _party_? Are you kidding me man?"

A few months ago, El had been feeling sick and of course Mike was freaking out because she hardly ever got sick. The day the doctor confirmed that they were going to have baby was probably one of the best moments in Mike's life. Obviously they were both terrified, but Mike's parents ,and Joyce and Hopper were over the moon with excitement. They had told them as soon as they found out but Mike and El decided it was better to wait the three months before they told the boys and Max, just in case anything went wrong.

"We had a little too much to drink..." Mike blushed.

"And I kind of initiated it..." El laughed thinking back on that moment.

"But this is great news! I'm so happy for you!" Will congratulated them.

"I'm still in shock. I didn't know you had it in you Mikey boy." Lucas grinned and his girlfriend gave him a look of disapproval. She hadn't adjusted well into the group but El tried to include her best she could.

"It's still early, apparently he or she won't be here until December or January." Mike said as he wrapped his arm around El.

"How will this change our friendship group?"

"Dustin, why don't you seem happy for them? It isn't about you." Max quietened him. "I'm excited for you! We'll have a mini Wheeler running around soon."

"I'm just kidding...But no more parties..." Dustin looked down. El could sense that he was worried. Did he perhaps think this put pressure on everyone else now to have children?

The next few months were going to be interesting to say the least.

* * *

**January, 1998**

 

"MIKE!" 

The day had started off peaceful until the evening when the baby began to make its appearance. Mike had never driven so fast before in his life.

"It's fine, it's fine." he kept repeating to himself as he paced up and down the hospital hall waiting for them to tell him he was needed.

It was one of the most traumatic experiences hearing and seeing El in pain (knowing he helped cause that too didn't go down too well) but it was also the happiest day of his life. He couldn't quite believe something could be so small and vulnerable as he held his son in his arms for the first time. 

He was able to hold him for a while as El needed some rest. She woke up to the sounds of her two favourite people in the world interacting, Mike's large finger had the tiniest hand wrapped around it.

"We should have another one." he said smiling, tears almost in his eyes.

"Are you kidding me? Not for a while." she laughed.

There wasn't a happier sight in all the world at that moment.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only You - Yazoo (1982)
> 
> ***I realise I called it a 'Hen Night' and 'Stag party' but that's what we call Bachelor and Bachelorette parties in the UK. (I didn't want any confusion from non-British readers but tbh it's kind of obvious anyway in context.)***


	9. 500 miles

**June, 2002**

 

"So, let me get this straight. He was bitten by a spider and now he can shoot webs from his hands?" El questioned as they left the movie theatre. "Doesn't sound very realistic." she joked.

"And I suppose a girl who can move things with her mind is more believable?" Mike wrapped his arm around her shoulders. 

"Hey, I'm awesome."

Max and Dustin had volunteered to baby sit for Mike and El, after all, they needed the practise for a few months time. Mike decided he needed to take El out, something they hadn't done in a long time, not since their daughter was born last year. He decided they should go see the new Spiderman movie he had heard all about, both really enjoyed superhero movies and were delighted they were becoming more popular now. 

"Do you ever feel jealous? Of my powers I mean?" she asked him as they walked through the park, both not quite ready to go home yet.

Mike thought about it, held tilted to the side. "I guess sometimes, it'd be cool not having to stand up for the remote -ow" she lightly hit his arm.

"I'm serious." she laughed.

"I don't need superpowers if my wife can use them for me. You always protect me." he whispered, resting his head on hers as they walked through the lantern lit park.

She rolled her eyes. He still managed to make her blush after 19 years of knowing him. His eyes got wide all of a sudden having noticed the swing set. He dragged her by the arm to sit on the swing set.

"Mike, we're not 12 anymore." El was hesitant to start swinging.

"There's no one around, where's your sense of adventure?"

They began lightly swinging, both laughing like they were teenagers again, not 31 year olds who had two young children at home.

"I'm going to jump off." Mike tried to time it right but he was a little out of practise- about 20 years out of practise. El saw him about to fall and managed to catch him in the air like she did all those years ago at the cliff he had stupidly jumped off.

She kept him upside down in the air and kissed him. She saw it in Spiderman and thought it'd be funny to recreate.

 

"If only I were Spiderman." he laughed as she put him back down on the ground. Both decided they had had enough adventure for one day, they really weren't 12 anymore.

* * *

El put a cassette tape on the player when Mike started up the engine. They often had sing-alongs in the car whenever they went on family outings. Their four year old son didn't quite understand why his one year old sister was always sleeping instead of singing but he still enjoyed their car trips.

 _When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be,_  
_I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next you_

Mike put on a fake Scottish accent whenever they sang this song, El wasn't quite sure how to do it so just sang normally.

 _But I would walk 500 miles_  
_And I would walk 500 more_

"Would you walk 500 miles for me?" El jokingly asked.

"You know I would." Mike took one hand off the wheel to kiss hers.

 _Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles_  
_To fall down at your door_

"This is the best bit." Mike turned the volume up.

 _Da da da (da da da)_  
_Da da da (da da da)_

Both were shouting the lyrics, good thing they had the windows closed.

_Da da da dun diddle un diddle un diddle uh da_

Mike tapped along to the rhythm on the steering wheel. They still knew how to make each other laugh after all these years.

* * *

 

"Did you manage ok? I know they can be a bit of a handful sometimes." Mike stood in the doorway of their house saying goodbye to Max and Dustin.

"They were absolutely fine, good decision in babysitters if I say so myself." Max joked and leaned in so Dustin couldn't hear. "Dustin basically slept the entire night so I had some peace and quiet."

"Maybe I'll call Lucas and his girlfriend next time." Mike whispered, both laughed and denied anything when Dustin looked confused. 

"We'll be happy to return the favour soon." El appeared and smiled at the ever growing bump that would soon be the third child born to their friendship group.

"Let's just hope he or she doesn't have Dustin's hair." 

"What's wrong with it?" Dustin looked genuinely offended.

"Goodnight guys." They closed the door after waving Max and Dustin off.

"The kids are asleep?" Mike whispered as they walked up the stairs.

They peered into their son's room to see him asleep under a large pile of stuffed animals. They then stood at the doorway of their daughter's room and simply watched her in awe that something so fragile and precious could exist.

El leaned her head on Mike's shoulder, both still awestruck.

"Can you believe, we _made_ that?" he whispered, scared of waking her up.

El kissed his cheek and they quietly closed the door behind them. Things had finally come into place and given Mike more than he could have ever hoped for in life. His own family.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be (500 miles) - the Proclaimers (1988)


	10. Mixtape

**November, 2003**

 

"You're eyes are closed right?" Mike lead El by the hand.

"Yes. But can you tell me where we're going at this time of night?" 

"It's a surprise..." He smirked but El couldn't see it.

The woods were dark and he only had his torch to guide him. He wasn't entirely sure on the exact spot he was going to but he felt some kind of unconscious memory leading his feet in the right direction. His breath was visible in the cold air and he knew they couldn't be out here too long, less they freeze to death. 

"Ok, I think we're about here." El opened her eyes and Mike watched confusion spread across her face. Then all at once it was as if the memories had come flooding back and confusion gave way to familiarity.

"Is this?" She looked around her. Surely he hadn't found it.

"Where we first met." 

"Mike." Her eyes filled with tears, happy tears. It was one of the first nights that she had truly felt safe in her life. She knew right then that she would never forget the kindness shown by this strange boy who she just met, even if she would be taken back to the lab. But that had never happened. He had kept her safe that whole week. Even if she did disappear for a year, he waited for her. No one ever showed her that kind of care.

She gently kissed him, trying to get her emotions across to him.

"Its been 20 years to the day that you first stumbled into my life. And I've loved you ever since."

He pressed something into her hand.

"It's not the only gift. I got you something else as well, "

"You know I don't care about presents." She started but Mike insisted.

"I know but, you mean a lot to me and I want to give you everything you deserve."

She opened the box and saw a cassette tape.

"What's this?" She turned it over to read the label.

"It's a mixtape full of songs that all mean something. All those important milestones and memories." He looked down a little embarrassed.

"You're a goofball, you know that?" She gave him the cheesiest grin. "But you're  _my_ goofball."

* * *

Back at their house, Lucas, Will and Dustin had been organising a surprise party for El. All her friends and family were gathered, celebrating 20 years since they found her and she changed their lives forever.

"Everyone quiet they're here!" 

The room was silent, except for the odd gurgle from Max and Dustin's daughter, she was nearly a year old now. 

The door opened to the dark room but as soon as El switched on the light the room erupted into chaos. All her favourite people were gathered in one room, all for her. El tried to blink back her tears. 

"You did all this, for me?" She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Of course we did." Max ran up to hug her.

"We love you, that's why. You changed our lives for the better all those years ago." Lucas said and he hugged her tight, remembering how he hadn't been her number one fan at first. But after getting to know her, he realised they needed her.

It had been a strange 20 years, with ups and downs and everything in-between. But none of those people in that room would have it any other way. They never would have a "normal" life, everything they'd been through made sure of that, there would certainly be stranger things to come in the future.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter! I never would've guessed people would actually read it so thank you it means a lot.
> 
> List of songs in the "mixtape"
> 
> 1\. How Will I know?  
> 2\. Every little thing she does is magic  
> 3\. Africa  
> 4\. L-O-V-E  
> 5\. You're the one that I want  
> 6\. Can't help falling in love  
> 7\. Walking on sunshine  
> 8\. Only you  
> 9\. 500 miles


End file.
